


Sawtooth/Squarewave

by EternallyEphemeral



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck Rarepair Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEphemeral/pseuds/EternallyEphemeral





	Sawtooth/Squarewave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MishiTamashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiTamashi/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=n1w9r8)


End file.
